In MiddleEarth!
by Cap'n Spiffy
Summary: What happens when my eight friends and I get transported to Middle-Earth? Chaos!! Torture and Romance! ^_^
1. Chapter I: Ups and Downs

** Chapter I **  
  
Me: Welcome to the new fic zone!!  
  
Random Person: Dun dun dun!!  
  
Legolas: Not another torture fic!!!  
  
Me: Hey! This is my first!!  
  
Random Person: Dun!! Dun!! Dun!!  
  
Legolas: And I hope your last  
  
Me: Well in that case I'll make more!!  
  
Random Person: Dun dun!!  
  
Legolas: NO!!!!!!!  
  
Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP!!  
  
Random person walks away.  
  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own anything! How pitiful! ************************************************************************ ************************************************************************ ****************************************************  
  
It was an ordinary day Randi met up with her friends at lunch, talking about the sleepover. She was punk and her friends were too. (A/N: This is a fic of what would happen if my friends and I get transported to Middle-Earth)  
  
"I think we should give your brother a makeover, Randi!" Nicole said.  
  
"That wouldn't help it make him uglier!!" I added.  
  
"His ass is grass!!" Xhemile said (A/N: This does happen at our lunch table she does say this a lot!)  
  
Communications went by fast; all we did was read "The Contender". The next period was special.  
  
"Lucky me Gym" Nikole said.  
  
"Sam said we are playin' Pinball Bartamin. " I said. (A/N: Pinball Bartamin is a game with pins and balls you have to throw the balls at the pins. Not in that way either!!)  
  
"How would she know?!?" Nikole said. (A/N: I bet you are getting confused. I have two friends named Nicole. One is Nicole and the other Nikole, but I will use her nickname from now on Nikki)  
  
"She can predict the future!! Dun dun!!" I said.  
  
"Really?!?" Nikki questioned.  
  
"No! She had gym yesterday." I said.  
  
"Oh." Nikki said.  
  
(A/N: Most of my friends are at gym with me the rest aren't the ones who are: Nikki, Megan, Genie, and Ashley. I have other friends but they aren't my really close friends)  
  
At gym classes first we stretched and then ran for three minutes.  
  
"I'm not running and they can't make me!!!" I said crossing my arms.  
  
Nikki ran by my side.  
  
"Come on Nikole! I can beat you any day." I said.  
  
"Yea.. yea.." Nikki said.  
  
"O.k. On the count of three we will race." I said.  
  
"1.. 2..3."  
  
We both ran as fast as our legs would move. Of course I won I had more energy than she did.  
  
Soon gym was over and my friends made their way to my bus. Which I add they took A LOT of space. (A/N: 7 my friends on the bus)  
  
When the bus finally stopped we got off. On the walk to my house we talked about Lord of the Rings, and Final Fantasy VII. (A/N: Which I add Laguna and Squall are HOTT!!!!!!!). We reached the door I turned the door knob and walked in.  
  
"Honey!! We are home!!" Xhemile yelled.  
  
"Huh? I thought my dad would be home. O well!!" I said.  
  
"PARTY!!" Genie yelled.  
  
"Guys I hate to break it to ya, but we can't my dad will kill me." I said.  
  
"Damn!" Nikki said.  
  
"Hey! I have an idea why don't we check out your room, Randi?" Sam said.  
  
"O.K." I said leading my friends to my room.  
  
Genie, Xhemile, and Nikki jumped on my bed. Christina was messing with my radio. Megan was too busy looking for sugar. (A/N: Caution: Megan with sugar very bad combination!!) Ashley was checking out the hot guy across my street. Sam jumped onto my computer, and Nicole was watching The Osbournes(. (A/N:I do not own the Osbournes either ;_; .)  
  
Around eight o' clock, I gathered all my friends to watch Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring. Everyone was dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Megan made the popcorn and brought it in. Nicole put the tape into my VCR, and pushed play.  
  
"Why isn't it workin'?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I don't know." I said.  
  
"Well it's your house and your VCR go find out!" Christina said.  
  
I did the famous Vegeta 'Hmph'. I went behind the television, and there was a hole, almost like a rip in the dimension.  
  
"Holy sheznit! Check this out guys!" I said waving over my friends.  
  
"It's a hole." Megan said.  
  
"Thank ya captain obvious!!" I said.  
  
"Where do you think it leads to?" Sam asked.  
  
"Don't know till we find out!!!" I said jumping into the hole.  
  
"Here goes nothin'!!" Nicole said jumping in.  
  
"What the hell?" Ashley said grabbing Nikki's hand.  
  
"Might need this." Megan said grabbing the popcorn and jumped in.  
  
"Come on Sam!" Genie said.  
  
"Might as well." Sam said jumping in with Genie.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Me: Where does it lead? Find out next time!  
  
Pippin: I can't wait that long!  
  
Me: O well!  
  
Pippin: Tell me what happens!!  
  
Me: That is for me to know and you to find out!  
  
Pippin: Meanie!!!  
  
Me: Yuppers! R/R 


	2. Author's note

Author's note: I'm sorry people, but I cannot update for 3 weeks. I broke my arm yesterday and it I hard 2 type. I am sorry for incontinence!!! Please forgive me!! 


	3. Chapter II: Meeting the annoying girls

**Chapter II**  
  
Me: Hey all! I would have had the chapter up sooner, but the stupid computer ERASED MY WORK!!!  
  
Pippin: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!!!  
  
Me: o_O You make me wonder about your brain.  
  
Pippin: Starts singing the song from Wizard of OZ by the Scarecrow If only I had a brain.  
  
Me: If only I had a mallet.  
  
Everyone but Pippin and me: o_O  
  
Pippin: I'm hungry.  
  
Me: But you just ate lunch.  
  
Pippin: I'm still hungry.  
  
Me:Whispers Damn hobbits.  
  
Pippin: What did you say?!?  
  
Me: -_-' I said. uh. Ham bobs.  
  
Pippin: Mmmm Ham!!  
  
Me: o_O  
  
Disclaimer: She doesn't own LOTR, but owning Legolas is WHOLE different story.  
  
Legolas: x_X  
  
On with chapter II.  
  
I am Randi, Randi is I. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
"Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said.  
  
"You mean not to follow them." Legolas said.  
  
"Frodo's fate is no longer-" Aragorn said.  
  
Suddenly, eight girls fell from the sky. Genie and I fell on Legolas. (A/N: ^_^) Nicole fell on Aragorn. Christina, Megan, Nikki fell on Gimli. Sam and Ashley fell on the ground. (A/N: Sorry guys: - ( )  
  
Everyone got up except Megan, Gimli, and I. Gimli couldn't get up because Megan was on her. I tried to get up, but I failed miserably.  
  
"Mind getting off of me." Gimli said.  
  
Megan got up, and apologized to Gimli.  
  
"Jokes over, Randi. You can get up now." Megan said.  
  
"See there is a little problem there." I said.  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I think I sprained my arm. Being the klutz I am, I probably did." I said. (A/N: I AM a Klutz. That is how I broke my arm. I slipped on ice. I'm a dumb ass!!)  
  
Legolas came over to where I was, helped me up.  
  
"Falan'tar!" I said still holding my arm.  
  
"Your welcome." Legolas responded.  
  
"Yo! Elf- boy! How are you ears pointy? Are they glued like that?" Megan asks as she starts to play with Legolas' ears.  
  
"Rasafragit!" Legolas said.  
  
"OoO! You cursed!" Megan said.  
  
Legolas' eyes winded," How did you know what I said."  
  
"We all know elvish." Nikki said.  
  
"You called Megan goblin dung." I said.  
  
"Gya'she!" Legolas said.  
  
"Again with the potty mouth. Tsk! Tsk!" Megan said.  
  
"Havo dad, Legolas." Nicole said.  
  
Legolas sat down, and Aragorn pushed through the girls.  
  
"Let me look at your arm." He said.  
  
When he was done examining my arm he said," Just as I thought it is broken."  
  
"Great! Just fucking great! A broken arm!" I said.  
  
"Randi! Just calm down!" Genie said.  
  
"You try to calm down, when you have a broken arm. I highly doubt there will be a hospital in Middle-Earth." I said angrily.  
  
"What's a 'hospital'?" Gimli asked.  
  
"It's a place where people go to get their wounds healed." Sam said.  
  
"Oh." Gimli said.  
  
"To make things better, Randi you are an elf." Xhemile said.  
  
"Really?" I asked.  
  
"Really!" Xhemile said.  
  
"Really, Really?" I said.  
  
"Yes!" Christina said.  
  
I walked over to river, to look at my reflection. I gasped. It was true I was an elf. I was now 5'10; my short curly/wavy brown hair was now at my hip. My eyes were still brown. I kind of looked like Awren, but not as pale. My glasses and braces were gone.  
  
I looked around to see my friends were different too.  
  
Sam was now a hobbit. She shrunk! Her straight blond hair was now curly blond hair. Her glasses, and braces were gone. Christina is a hobbit too. Her short curly brown hair was now past her shoulder. Her glasses were gone too. Megan really didn't change. Hobbits are short, but Megan is normally short. Her hair was now curly. Genie had gotten shorter. Her long black hair is now curly short shoulder length.  
  
Xhemile is still human she now is 5'4. Her brown hair was changed to blonde, with brown highlights. Her braces were gone too. Nicole is human too. She grew!! Nicole is a little shorter than Aragorn. Her short blond hair grew to her shoulder. Nikki is still human she is now 5'9, her short curly hair was now straight, and past her shoulders. Her braces and glasses were gone. Ashley is now 5'6, her hair didn't grow.  
  
"How is my arm going to get better?" I asked as I walked back over to the boulder I was sitting on.  
  
"Legolas is going to heal it." Aragorn said.  
  
"I am?!" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes you are." Aragorn said.  
  
"Gya'she!" Legolas said.  
  
Legolas walked over to where I was sitting. He put his hands on my injured arm. Within thirty seconds it was healed. I began moving it.  
  
No more pain.  
  
"We better go find Frodo and Sam before they go to Mordor." Sam said.  
  
Legolas raised an arrow to Sam's face, "Explain yourself, Halfling."  
  
"Maybe if you get that arrow out of my face I will explain." Sam said.  
  
Legolas lowered his bow," Now explain!!"  
  
"She ain't telling no one nothing!" Xhemile said.  
  
"Xhemile, you are speaking improper English it is 'She isn't telling anyone anything.' Ok?" I said.  
  
"Whatever!" Xhemile said.  
  
"Listen, if you let my Xhemile, Megan, Christina, Sam, and Genie go I will explain everything." I said.  
  
"Fine." Legolas said.  
  
Xhemile, Megan, Christina, Sam, and Genie got into the boat to go after Frodo, and Sam.  
  
"Your friends left now explain." Gimli said.  
  
"Somehow my friends and I got transported here. Where we come from anything on Middle- Earth is fantasy. Some dude made it up. There are no elves, dwarves, or orcs. Only humans, or as you say the race of men. All I know is that we must have been sent here for a reason. " I said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We don't know how to get back either." Nicole said.  
  
"We must get moving, we cannot linger." Legolas said.  
  
"Wait!" I said.  
  
"What is it?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"We need new clothes, the clothes that we can in are too small." Xhemile said.  
  
"Oh." Aragorn said.  
  
"Do you have to spare?" Nicole asked.  
  
"I do." Legolas said.  
  
"Luckily Galadriel gave me spare clothes." Legolas said.  
  
"Dun! Dun!" I said.  
  
Legolas gave us the clothes, and thank god they weren't dresses! We quickly changed into them. He gave us tunics, leggings, elven boots, and cloaks. Then we were on our way.  
  
*** Frodo and Sam reached the top of the hill looking east over the Emyn Muli and the Dead Marshes.  
  
"Mordor. I hope the others find a safer road." Frodo said.  
  
"Strider'll look after 'em." Samwise said.  
  
"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo replied.  
  
"We may yet Mr. Frodo. We may..." Samwise said.  
  
"Sam. I'm glad you're with me." Frodo said.  
  
"What about us?" Xhemile, Megan, Christina, Sam, and Genie say in unison.  
  
"Who are you?" Samwise asked.  
  
"We are umm.. From the Shire!" Sam said.  
  
"Really?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes." They all respond.  
  
"Did you follow us here?" Frodo asked.  
  
"No." Genie said.  
  
"We were with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli." Megan said.  
  
"We were wondering if we could travel with you." Megan asked.  
  
"Well. I don't know." Frodo said.  
  
Xhemile, Megan, Christina, Sam, and Genie gave Frodo their best puppy dog face.  
  
"Please." Christina asked.  
  
"Fine." Frodo said.  
  
"Thank you!" They all said in unison. They all run up to Frodo and Sam , and give them hugs.  
  
"So what are your names anyway?" Sam asked.  
  
"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Xhemile. This is Megan, that over there is Sam, the one with black hair is Genie, and she is Christina."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Frodo said.  
  
The Fellowship was on their way.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: Finally! I'm finished nine pages long!!  
  
Pippin: Still singing If only I had a brain  
  
Me: o_O Anyway. Please R/R! You see that little button thing that say review do it!! Please!! 


	4. Chapter III: Riders of Rohan

**Chapter III**  
  
Me: Hey all!! NO SCHOOL YAY!!!!!!! Runs around the house saying this zillion times.   
  
Pippin: Throws boot at me.   
  
Me: x_X Cough No. School..  
  
Pippin: Does she ever die?!?  
  
Me: Nope!!!! I'm an elf!  
  
Pippin: She has gone to the dark side.  
  
Me: o_O  
  
Pippin: If ya want the disclaimer you can back to chapter one. I said it know where is my ale??  
  
Me: I don't know what you're talking about. Eyes shift back and forth evilly!   
  
Pippin: I'm not leaving until I get my ale..  
  
Me: O_O Ok here!! Take it!! Gives Pippin a gallon of ale.  
  
Merry: That's a lot of ale, Pip. Are you going to share?  
  
Pippin: Nope!  
  
Merry: ;_ ;  
  
On with Chapter III.  
  
BTW: This is a TTT Spoilers SO BEWARE!!! @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Aragorn is lying with his eyes closed and his ear pressed to the ground, listening for the sound of the trampling feet of the Uruk-hai they are tracking.  
  
"I think your husband, lost it, Nicole." I whispered. "He needs a shower more than I thought." Xhemile said waving her hand in front on her face.  
  
Aragorn head turned towards us. We all quickly looked away. Legolas heard the whole conversation, and chuckled.  
  
"Don't think I can't hear you laughing Legolas." I said looking at Legolas.  
His head quickly turns the other way, as he is wasn't listening in at all.  
  
"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn said as he runs off.  
  
"Most likely your scent." I said referring to Aragorn. As I waved my hand in from of my face.  
  
Nicole whacks me in the shoulder.  
  
"Ow!" I said.  
  
"Come on Gimli." Legolas says as he looks back at the girls, and Gimli, and runs off to catch Aragorn.  
  
"Three days' and nights' pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli said.  
  
"Damn you're slow." Nikki said running ahead of Gimli.  
  
The Seven Hunters run across rocks and plains, with Aragorn in the lead, followed by Legolas, Myself, Nikki, Nicole, Ashley, and Gimli. From time to time, Legolas looks back to make sure that Gimli is keeping up. Aragorn suddenly bends down to pick up an Elven brooch from the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn says.  
  
"It's Merry's or Pippin's!" Ashley said.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!!" Nikki said.  
  
"Stop stealing my words!!" I said bumping into Nikki. (A/N: They do this all the time it pisses me off!)  
  
'I wish I had some gum.' I thought.  
  
All of a sudden in my tunic pocket were five packets of Orbit gum. I open it and put a piece in my mouth, and start chewing it.  
  
I kind of chewed a little too loud, and Legolas hears me. (A/N: _) Legolas thinks he is hearing things, so he ignores it.  
  
Legolas stops, and turns to Aragorn," They may let me alive."  
  
Nicole whispers, "Ya think?"  
  
"Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" Aragorn says as he runs off again.  
  
"I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" Gimli says as he is panting.  
  
"Sure they are, Gimli." Ashley says.  
  
"Rohan. Home of horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us. " Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas runs ahead, and looks out to the horizon.  
  
"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"HEY!! I have elf eyes, too!!" I said.  
  
"Fine, Randi what do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asks.  
  
"I dunno." I said.  
  
Legolas holds in his laughter and responds," The Uruks turn northeast. They are talking the hobbits to Isengard!"  
  
"Saruman." Aragorn said.  
  
"Dun!! Dun!!" I said.  
  
"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe! Ho!" Gimli said.  
  
"I won't be surprised if you collapse." I said. (A/N: Everyone was in front of Gimli. I was behind Legolas. Ashley was in front of Gimli.)  
  
He shot a glare at me, and growled. I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
*** The Tower of Orthanc stands amidst the smoldering caverns of Isengard. Saruman stands in his chamber communicating with Sauron, the Dark Lord, by means of the Palantir.  
  
"The world is changing." Saruman said.  
  
"Who now has the strength to stand against the Armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the Might of Sauron and Saruman and the Union of the Two Towers?" Saruman said.  
  
"Together, my lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle Earth." Saruman said.  
*~ Flashback~*  
  
The trees around Isengard are being ripped down, chopped up and used to feed huge furnaces. The caverns of Isengard glow with the reflections of the flames, the sounds of hammering fill the air and molten iron is poured into casts to forge the weapons of the Enemy.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
"The old world will burn in the fires of industry. Forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machine of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the orc. We have only to remove those who oppose us." Saruman said.  
  
Saruman stands in the midst of a gathering of the Wildmen of Dunland.  
  
"The horsemen took your land. They drove your people into the hills to scratch a living off rocks." Saruman said.  
  
"Murderers!" Dunlander said.  
  
"Take back the lands they stole from you! Burn every village!" Saruman said.  
  
Crowd roars in approval.  
  
As Saruman stands coldly still among the stampede, the mob charges off to destroy the country of Rohan. A Rohan village is in pandemonium as people try to escape the on-coming rampage.  
  
"It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more." Saruman said.  
  
***  
  
A group of horsemen ride to Edoras. Éomer is in the lead, carrying a gravely wounded Théodred. Éowyn runs hastily up the stairs to the front doors of the Golden Hall and enters a bedchamber. She runs to the bed.  
  
"Théodred!" Éowyn yells.  
  
Théodred seems to hear her call but is unable to respond. He has a bloody gash on the side of his head. Éomer nods to Éowyn in the direction of Théodred's torso. Éowyn draws back the covers and, upon seeing Théodred's fatal wound, tightens her lips and closes her eyes. She looks up to catch Éomer's glance.  
In the Great Room of Meduseld, the Golden Hall, Éomer and Éowyn are speaking to Théoden-King, who sits motionless on his throne, wizened and aged beyond his years.  
"Your son has been badly wounded, my lord." Éowyn said.  
  
"He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." Éomer said.  
  
"That's a lie!" Grima yelled.  
  
He appears from the shadows and says," Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally."  
  
Théoden mumbles feebly," Grima? Grima?"  
Grima leans down close to the King  
"My son...? Grima...?" Théoden.  
  
"Orcs are running freely across our lands. Unchecked. Unchallenged. Killing at will. Orcs bearing the White Hand of Saruman." Éomer says.  
  
He drops a helmet onto the ground. It topples over to clearly reveal Saruman's symbol - the White Hand.  
  
"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind. Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your war-mongering." Grima asks.  
"War-mongering?" Éomer asks.  
Éomer grabs Grima and pins him against a pillar.  
"How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead, you will take your share of the treasure?"  
Grima's eyes flick to the right, looking at Éowyn as she walks by. Éowyn stops to stare back for a moment before departing from the hall. Éomer jerks Grima again and clutches his hand around Grima's jaw.  
"Too long have you watched my sister, too long have you haunted her steps." Éomer says.  
Grima's eyes look to the left and he relaxes as Éomer is suddenly pulled off him by some of Théodan's men who have turned traitor and are now in collusion with Grima.  
"You see much Éomer, Son of Éomund. Too much."  
The thugs punch Éomer in the stomach.  
  
"You are banished forthwith from the Kingdom of Rohan. Under pain of death!" Grima said.  
Éomer is dragged away.  
***  
  
The Seven Hunters are still chasing after the Uruk-hai. It is dawn.  
"The red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said.  
  
"Poor little guys." Ashley says.  
The trackers hear the sound of horses. Aragorn and company hide behind some boulders.   
"Ow! What the--?" I said before I could finish Legolas covered my mouth. (A/N: ^_^)  
A large group of horsemen appears over the crest of a hill, galloping quickly, with their banners flying. Aragorn comes out of hiding as they pass, followed by Legolas, Myself, Nikki, Nicole, Ashley, and Gimli.  
  
"Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" Aragorn asks.  
At a signal from Éomer, in the lead, the riders start to turn and head back towards the Three, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they come to a stop, they point their long spears menacingly at them.  
"What business does two Elves, a Man, three Women, and a Dwarf have in Riddermark? Speak quickly." Éomer asks.  
"Our Business is our own." I said.  
"Oh really." Éomer said.  
"Did I shutter?" I asked.  
Éomer hands his staff to another rider, and gets off his horse. Aragorn puts a hand on my shoulder.  
  
I go up to Éomer, and quickly kick him in the leg. (A/N: LOL!! Haha!^_^) Éomer clenches his leg, where I kick him. Éomer raises his hand, as if he was going to slap me.  
  
"So much stupidly from an she-elf." Éomer said right when he was about to slap me.  
Legolas, in a lightning fast move, points an arrow at Éomer "You would die before your hand touched her." Legolas said.  
  
The riders all point their spears closer to the travelers.  
"Nice going, Randi." Ashley said.  
Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm, and pulls me back.  
"Ke'yesh!" Legolas and I said in unison. (A/N: It means Lowlife, scum)  
  
"I am Aragorn, This is Gimli, he is Legolas, The girl who kicked you was Randi, This is Ashley, That is Nicole, and she is called Nikki. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King." Aragorn said.  
  
"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Éomer said as he takes off his helmet.  
"Not even his own kin." Éomer said as the spears are withdrawn.  
"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claims lordship over his lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Éomer said.  
"We are net spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn said.  
"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Éomer said.  
"But there were two Hobbits? Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked.  
"They are small, they would look like children to you." Nikki said.  
"We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." Éomer said.  
He points to a smoking pile in the distance.  
"They're dead?" Gimli asks.  
"I'm sorry." Eomer said.  
"Poor Merry, Poor Pippin." I said.  
Legolas puts a hand on my shoulder in grief. (A/N: ^_^) Éomer turns and whistles.  
Four horses move up.  
"May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer says as he put his helmet back on, and gets back on his horse.  
"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands."  
  
He calls to the Horsemen of Rohan, the Rohirrim  
"We ride north!"  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli look on as the Riders go off. They then ride towards the burning carcasses. Gimli starts to shift through the smoldering pile and pulls out a charred belt and a dagger sheath  
  
"It's one of their wee belts."  
"Hiro îth ab 'wanath..." (A/N: It means may they find peace after death) Legolas said bowing his head and closing his eyes.  
I put my hand on his shoulder, whispering something in elvish. Only he can hear. Legolas looks in my eyes, and nods.  
Aragorn kicks an Uruk helmet and yells," ARGHHH!"  
Aragorn falls to his knees.  
"We failed them." Gimli said.  
"Don't say anything. It will change the events." Nicole whispered.  
Aragorn looks to the side as some tracks catch his attention.  
"A Hobbit lay here, and the other." He says.  
*~ Flashback~*  
Pippin yells as he looks up and see the hooves of a rearing horse about to crush him. He rolls over, avoiding the hooves.  
*~End Flashback~*  
"They crawled."  
Aragorn starts to follow the tracks everyone is behind him.  
~Flashback~  
  
Merry and Pippin crawl frantically away from the battle.  
  
~End Flashback~  
"Their hands were bound."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Merry rubs his ropes furiously against the sharp edge of a weapon lying on the ground.  
  
~End Flashback~  
"Their bonds were cut."  
Aragorn holds up a broken length of thick rope.  
"They ran over here and were followed."  
"The tracks lead away from the battle..."  
The Seven break into a run and then stop.  
"...into Fangorn Forest."  
They look up into a dense and dark forest.  
  
"Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asks.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Me: 17 pages long!! I'm finally finished!!! Please R/R!! 


	5. Chapter IV: The attack of the small peop...

**Chapter IV **  
  
Me: Hey all or Suilad!! No school!!! The storm caused one of the walls in my school collapse. ; _: I have no idea when I'm going to be back in school, but until then I'll update this story!! Thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
Pippin: Suck up.  
  
Me: Uh. No I am not!!  
  
Pippin: LAIR!!!!  
  
Me: o_O Pippin has gone to the dark side..  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to Chapter I.  
  
On with chapter four..  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Merry and Pippin are running from the Uruk-hai, when they enter in to the Fangorn Forest. To get away from them Pippin, and Merry climb up a tree. When Merry discovers that "the tree" he was sitting on wasn't a tree. It is an Ent. He takes Merry, and Pippin to "The White Wizard", they think its Saruman.  
  
***  
  
The Seven Hunters enter into Fangorn Forest. Gimli fingers a dark stain on a leaf, and bring it to his mouth.  
Gimli spits it out," Ptui! Orc blood!"  
From a distance Legolas and I hear the Orcs battle cry.  
"Orcs." He whispers.  
Aragorn's eyes widen," From what direction?"  
  
Legolas closes his eyes," They are coming from all directions."  
  
"This definitely didn't happen in the movie or books." Nicole said.  
  
Legolas' head jerks to Nicole, "It didn't?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Since we are here it messed up the timeline." I said.  
  
"There is only one to do at a time like this." Aragorn said.  
  
"What would that be?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Let's hunt us some orc!" Aragorn said.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
"Yes!" Gimli yelled.  
  
"Can't get any manly than that!" Ashley said.  
  
"We don't know how to handle a sword, or a bow, or dagger." I whispered.  
  
"We will do the thing we know best." Nicole said.  
  
"What would that be?" Legolas said.  
  
"Kicking them in the shin!" Nikki said.  
  
Legolas smiled.  
  
I was the last one to walk out of the forest; I began to sing a song quietly.  
  
I woke up it was 7 Waited till 11 Just to figure that no one would come I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them What's another night all alone? When your spending everyday on your own And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me tonight  
  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed Staring at these 4 walls again I'll try to think about the last time, I had good time Everyone's got somewhere to go And they're gonna leave me here on my own And here it goes  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me  
  
What the hell is wrong with me? Don't fit in with anybody How did this happen to me? Wide-awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep Cause every night is the worst night ever  
  
I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid I'm just a kid  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid; I know that it's not fair Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me, tonight  
  
I'm all alone tonight Nobody cares tonight Cause I'm just a kid tonight  
  
(A/N: Song is By Simple Plan I'm just a kid, I changed the lyrics a little bit. I LOVE THIS SONG!! DOWNLOAD IT NOW!! J/k)  
  
The time I finished the song, Legolas was staring at me.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice." He said.  
  
"Thanks." I responded. I could tell that I was blushing.  
  
"I wouldn't say your are alone." He said before running off to catch Aragorn.  
  
I looked at my watch It was almost one.  
  
I was shocked Legolas was considering himself my friend. I have no problem with him, but I have this MAJOR crush on him, nothing big though.  
  
I ran up to my friends, they were talking about how it would be so cool if Seifer and Squall were here. (A/N: They are characters from Final Fantasy eight.)  
  
Nicole wasn't even paying attention. She was daydreaming about Aragorn.  
  
"Nicole! Earth to Nicole!" I said waving my hand in front of her face.  
  
"Huh? What?" She said coming out of her daydream.  
  
"You know the song "I'm just a kid" by Simple Plan?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. What about it?" She asked.  
  
"Well I was singing it, and when I finished it Legolas said my voice was beautiful, and I said Thanks. He said that he didn't think I was alone." I said in one breath.  
  
"You're lying." Nicole said  
  
"Why would I lie about something like this?" I asked.  
  
"You got a point there." Nicole said.  
  
"I know I do." I said.  
  
"You should try to talk to him, about his family." Nicole said.  
  
"I really don't want to bring up my family." I said.  
  
"Then let him talk." She said.  
  
"I will try." I said.  
  
"Hey Aragorn!" I said.  
  
Aragorn turned around.  
  
"Yes?" he said.  
  
"Nicole wants to talk to you." I said.  
  
"Ok." He said.  
  
Aragorn slowed down so he can talk to Nicole.  
  
For a while Legolas, and I walked side by side. Legolas decided to break the silence.  
  
"How's your family?" he asked.  
  
That word 'family.' Why did he have to bring it up?  
  
"My family? Well first let me tell you about my brother. His name is Josh. He is Huge!! In width, and height!" I said smiling.  
  
Legolas laughed, "You don't like your brother?"  
  
"My relationship with my brother is very different. We fight with words, and fists. He usually wins." I said.  
  
"He hurts you?" Legolas said concerned.  
  
"Oh! Not in that way, we are just messing around. My dad is the best! He would do anything to make Josh and I happy. I remember when I broke my arm, he took care of me." I said smiling.  
  
"Oh. What about your mother?" He asked.  
  
My smile disappeared. I looked at the ground.  
  
"If you don't want to talk about your mother it's ok." Legolas said.  
  
"No it's all right." I said.  
  
"A couple of years ago my mother dropped my brother and I off at my dad's house. She never came back. I haven't seen her since." I said.  
  
Legolas looked in my eyes he saw pain, and agony.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't apologize it's not your fault you didn't know." I said.  
  
I got up on the boulder in front of me. I saw something I didn't expect. I saw two men fighting orcs. One was about 6'1 he had blond hair blue eyes, and was carrying a board sword, about 18. The other had brown hair blue eyes, about 5'10, about 17. He was killing orcs with a huge sword like weapon with a trigger on it.  
  
"What do you see?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Squall Leonheart, and Seifer Alamasy." I said.  
  
Nikki, and Ashley ran up to me.  
  
"Squall's here?" Ashley asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Seifer's here?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I said that didn't I?" I said angrily.  
  
*** "Could you umm.. Get off of me, Sam?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Sam said.  
  
"Know what would be really cool? If Zell was here!" Xhemile said.  
  
"Xhemile, Zell is in a video game. He will never--." Christina said.  
  
Before them was a man about 5'5, 17 years old, he had blue eyes, and blond hair. He side of his face had black tattoo.  
  
"Oh my god! It's Zell!!" Xhemile said jumping up and down.  
  
"Last time I let Riona clean my room." Zell said.  
  
"Where am I?" Zell asked.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!! Attack of the small people!!" Zell said looking at the hobbits.  
  
"We prefer to be called Hobbits." Frodo said.  
  
"Who are you people?!?" Zell asked.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
Me: LoL! Poor Zell! Doesn't know what he is getting himself into.  
  
Pippin: He is so clueless. Prefect!!  
  
Me: o_O you are scaring me.  
  
Pippin: I do when I don't get my ale!!  
  
Me: o_O Ok.. He is defiantly crazy..  
  
Pippin: Evil laughter  
  
Me: O_O R/R!!! 


	6. Chapter V: You asked for here is chapter...

** Chapter V **  
  
Me: Hey all!! MmM Lucky Charms!!  
  
Pippin: I want some!! Reaches for the bowl.   
  
Me: No!! Mine! Slaps hand.   
  
Pippin: ;_; Meanie!!  
  
Me: They are always tryin' to steal me lucky charms. Eyes shift back and forth.   
  
Legolas: o_O right.  
  
Me: Disclaimer!!  
  
Disclaimer: Yes?  
  
Me: Say it!!  
  
Disclaimer: Okays!! LL123 doesn't own LOTR, her friends own themselves!  
  
Me: ;_;  
  
On with chapter five.  
  
A/N: To the_nancing_elf I know that Legolas speaks Sindarin, I just felt like putting Quenya. So there! :-P Also I spelled Genie's name wrong! I'm sorry!! It's Geenie, not Genie.. I'm soo sorry!! Please forgive me!!  
  
"Talking." 'Thinking.' :: Translation from elvish. :: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
The battle between the orcs and the two humans was over. The two boys easily defeated them.  
  
Ashley's eyes widen," Your not lying right? "  
  
"You're telling the truth?" Nikki asked.  
  
"I said that didn't I?!?" I responded.  
  
"Ok. Squall's here!!" Ashley said jumping up and down.  
  
Nikki started to do the same, but with Seifer's name instead.  
  
"God! Save me from the insanity." Nicole whispered.  
  
"Instead of just standing here, why don't you go greet them?" I asked.  
  
Nikki gasped," Good idea!"  
  
Nikki and Ashley began to run down the hill. Along the way Ashley fell in a mud puddle, and Nikki just fell getting her tunic dirty.  
  
The Squall and Seifer just stared at the two girls.  
  
" What the hell are they doing, Leonheart?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Squall replied.  
  
"Well.. You're the one that got us here!!" Seifer yell.  
  
"I'm not the one who pissed off Edea!!" Squall screamed.  
  
The two young adults began to bicker.  
  
Nikki and Ashley were still running down the hill, falling many times.  
  
Everyone walked away except me. I wanted see how much they would embarrass themselves.  
  
I sighed, and began to walk down the hill.  
  
"Ias bedich?" Legolas asked. ::Where are you going?::  
  
I sighed," To go save them from farther embarrassment."  
  
Legolas laughed," Henion. Anírach i tulu nín?" ::I understand. You need my help?:: (A/N: Or. DO you need my help? I'm not really sure.)  
  
I smiled," With them two I'm going to need all the help I can get."  
  
Legolas chuckled as he put his arm out," Shall we?"  
  
I hooked onto his arm," Sure!"  
  
*** Nicole glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"Where is everyone?" She asked.  
  
Aragorn turned around only to see Gimli trotting behind. There was no sign of Legolas, Randi, Nikki, or Ashley.  
  
"We cannot leave them behind. We must find them." Aragorn responded.  
  
"Thanks for pointing out the obvious!!" Nicole said.  
  
Gimli chuckled," Even a little girl can make fun of you, Aragorn!"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a little girl!!" Nicole replied.  
  
"My mistake." Gimli answered.  
  
The three turned around, and started to look for their friends.  
  
*** Legolas and I were taking our sweet old time walking down the hill. By the time we reached Squall and Seifer Ashley and Nikki were hugging their "lovers."  
  
"Would you get off of me??" Seifer yelled.  
  
Nikki laughed nervously," Sorry!"  
  
Nikki got off of Seifer, and Ashley did the same.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I'm Ashley, and this is Nikki. We are like you number one fans!!"  
  
I slapped my forehead, and said," Dumbasses. They are 100% dumbasses."  
  
"Fans!? What the hell are you talking about?" Squall questioned.  
  
"Well.. In our world.. . This isn't our world by the way. You are video game characters, and we both think you are totally hot!!" Nikki said.  
  
"Fan girls, eh? This could be good, Leonheart." Seifer replied.  
  
"God! He has that evil look in his eye." Squall said.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP??" I screamed.  
  
They all looked at me. It was quiet for about a minute.  
  
"No!" Seifer replied.  
  
"What did you just say?" I asked.  
  
"I said no." He answered.  
  
I was about to attack him, when someone's arm was holding me back. I turned around it was Legolas.  
  
"Let go of me, Legolas!!" I screamed.  
  
"No. You should know better than to act like this." He responded.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill him, I'm just gonna bring him pain!!" I answered.  
  
"OoO! I'm scared now a girl is going to attack me!!" Seifer said sarcastically.  
  
"Aww! Don't be scared!! Just remember big boys don't cry." I replied.  
  
"No one insults me, and gets away with it." Seifer responded.  
  
He started to walk toward me, but Squall was holding him back.  
  
"Leonheart! Get off of me!!" Seifer yelled. "Seifer calm down! She is just a girl." Squall said.  
  
"You're right. She is just a girl. What harm can a girl give?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"Just a girl? Just a girl??? I'm the girl who can kick your ass." I replied elbowing Legolas in the gut, and stepping on his foot.  
  
I went up to Seifer, and he backed up.  
  
"What are you are of me?" I asked.  
  
"Y-your. ears. they are pointy." Seifer said.  
  
"No shit Sherlock! Now what color is the sky?" Nicole said.  
  
I turned around Aragorn, and Gimli were just standing there, trying to hold in their laughter. Nicole was in front of them.  
  
"B-b-but it's not normal!!!" Seifer responded.  
  
"Well if you haven't noticed you aren't in Kansas anymore!!" Ashley replied.  
  
"Then where are we?" Squall asked.  
  
"You're in Middle- Earth.."  
  
***  
  
"Didn't you hear what my Frodo said?" Xhemile said.  
  
"Uh.no." Zell replied.  
  
"We are hobbits." Sam responded.  
  
"Tobbits?" Zell asked.  
  
"No! Hobbits. H-o-b-b-I-t-s." Geenie answered.  
  
"What is that?" Zell questioned.  
  
As they were explaining what a hobbit is, Megan and Christina started to wander off.  
  
"Do you know where we are going?" Christina asked.  
  
"No idea!" Megan replied.  
  
"She has the brain of a hobbit, too." Christina whispered. (A/N: No offense Hobbit lovers!)  
  
"What did you say?" Megan questioned.  
  
"Nothing." Christina replied.  
  
"Do you think we will find Merry, and Pippin?" Megan asked.  
  
"I dunno." Christina answered.  
  
Announcer Dude: Will Christina and Megan find Pippin and Merry? Will Zell get a brain? Will Seifer and Squall understand how they got in Middle- Earth? I Really don't know they didn't give me the script yet. Cheap sobs.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: Finally!! It's done!! Yay!! Pippin: I still want lucky charms!!  
  
Me: They are gone, sorry, pip!!  
  
Pippin: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Cries  
  
Me: o_O right. R/R Please!! Click the button that says Submit Reviews, and review me!! 


	7. Chapter VI: Leggomance!

**Chapter VI**  
  
Me: Hey all!! I mean Vedui' il'er.  
  
Pippin: o_O what does that mean?!?!  
  
Me: It means I'll meet you in bed. *winks at him*  
  
Pippin: O_O  
  
Me: I was just kidding.. It means Greetings Everyone.  
  
Pippin: Ok!!  
  
Me: Sorry it took me so long to update I was suffering from the disease known as Writer's block!!!  
  
Pippin: Dun Dun!!!  
  
Me: Scary isn't it??  
  
Pippin: Almost as scary as Gimli!! (A/N: No offense Gimli lovers. if there is any.)  
  
Gimli: Enough with the dwarf jokes!!  
  
Me: Well SORRY!!  
  
Gimli: *Mutters something about evil authors*  
  
Me: Anywayz I will update more because of GEPA which is a test that pretty much decides your life in high school!! The teachers say no pressure.  
  
Pippin: My brain hurts just from her talking about.  
  
Me: o_O right.  
  
Disclaimer: Owns nothing.  
  
On with chapter six!!  
  
A/N: Special thanks to everyone who reviewed especially Michele, Nikki, and Samwise!!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ::Translation from elvish to English:: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
"Middle- Earth?!?!" Squall asked  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Where the hell is that?" Seifer questioned.  
  
"Think of the Medieval Ages.Except this place has dwarfs, elves, orcs, dragons." Nicole answered.  
  
"Lions and tigers and bears!! Oh my!!" I said.  
  
As Nikki, Ashley, Gimli, Aragorn, and Nicole explained what and where Middle-Earth was Legolas and I started talking. Nikki was clinging to Seifer, while Ashley was clinging to Squall.  
  
"Why do you act silly at times, and then other time you are serious." Legolas asked.  
  
"I love to make my friends laugh. I think laughter is god's gift to us." I replied.  
  
"God?" Legolas questioned.  
  
"Oh! I mean umm.. Valoir." I answered. (A/N: Is that how you spell it?? I don't know how. _)  
  
"I understand. Do you like your name?" Legolas asked.  
  
'I didn't expect him to ask this. I should just tell him the truth.'  
  
"No. I do not like my name. It sounds like a boy's name." I replied.  
  
"I think Randi is a beautiful name." Legolas said grinning.  
  
"You and everyone else. I have never liked it. I discovered that people with normal names want unique names, and people with unique names want normal names." I answered.  
  
Legolas chuckled," Why don't I give you a new name?"  
  
"I don't see why not."  
  
Legolas nodded, and then smirked," How about Alatariel?"  
  
"That would mean?" I asked.  
  
"Alatariel means 'Fallen Angel'." Legolas replied.  
  
"Oh." I said.  
  
There was an awkward silence. I didn't even notice that Legolas moved closer to me. I was watching Nicole explain to Seifer and Squall where Middle-Earth was.  
  
"Could I ask you a question?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Shot. " I replied not even glancing at him.  
  
"Do you really mean that?" He questioned.  
  
"Oh no! I don't mean literally it's a figure of speech." I said staring into his deep blue eyes.  
  
Legolas looked into my eyes. My dark brown eyes shown with hate, pain, and agony.  
  
"Anyway." I said quickly looking away.  
  
'It's too soon.' Legolas thought.  
  
"Why do you wear so many bracelets?" He asked.  
  
I laughed," I have bracelets on? Whoa!"  
  
Legolas chucked.  
  
"I didn't even realize I had them on." I said.  
  
Legolas laughed, and then rolled his eyes," I do not know what I am going to do with you."  
  
'First you can take me into your arms and kiss me.' I thought.  
  
"Every bracelet I have means something to me. For example, do you see the chain one? My brother gave that one to me. Also the black and clear ones I bought with my own money. " I answered.  
  
"That makes sense." He replied.  
  
I took off my chain bracelet.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Here." I said opening his hand.  
  
He looked at his hand there was a chain bracelet.  
  
"Why are you giving this to me?" Legolas asked.  
  
"When I leave you will not have anything to remember me by." I replied.  
  
"I will never forget you, Alatariel." Legolas said.  
  
As I turned my head toward him, the tip of his ears was pink. I smiled at him.  
  
'He is blushing!!' I thought.  
  
"I cannot accept this gift." He said giving it back to me.  
  
"I'm giving it to you, as a gift." I said giving the bracelet back to him.  
  
"You are stubborn." He replied laughing.  
  
"I know." I said smiling.  
  
Legolas tried to close the bracelet together but he couldn't. I helped him, clasp it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem." I answered.  
  
"Close your eyes." Legolas asked.  
  
"What? Why?" I questioned.  
  
"Just do it." He answered.  
  
"It better not be my ten birthday all over again. Nicole dumped jelly and ice cream on me." I warned.  
  
"Trust me." He responded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I covered my eyes with my hands. Legolas reached into his tunic pocket, and grabbed a necklace.  
  
"Ok. Look." He commanded.  
  
I uncovered my eyes. Legolas was sitting there with a necklace in his hand. The Necklace had a large green leaf on it, on the leaf in gold was the initials L.G.  
  
"What is that?" I asked.  
  
"'Tis my pendent." He replied.  
  
"It is beautiful." I said.  
  
"It is yours." Legolas answered.  
  
"I cannot accept this."  
  
Legolas looked at me confused," Mankoi?" ::Why?::  
  
"It is far too beautiful for me." I replied.  
  
"You shall wear it well."  
  
Legolas put the pendent into my hand, and closed it with his.  
  
"Diola lle" I replied. ::Thank you::  
  
"It was my pleasure."  
  
I smiled at him. I tried to put on the necklace, but I failed.  
  
"Here, Let me try." He said pushing my hair away.  
  
"Okay." I replied as my ear turned a light pink.  
  
He clipped both ends together.  
  
"There!" He declared.  
  
I turned to him.  
  
"Vanimle sila tiri" Legolas said. ::Your beauty shines bright::  
  
"Yea right." I whispered.  
  
"I do believe that." Legolas replied as turned to me.  
  
I turned around to face him. It seemed that the whole world had stopped. Everything was perfect until..  
  
"Ooo!! Legolas and Randi sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-, first comes love then comes marriage then comes Randi pushing Legolas Jr. in a baby carriage." Nicole said interrupting.  
  
"Excuse me, Legolas. I have go kill somebody." I replied getting up.  
  
"NICOLE!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!" I screamed.  
  
"Uh-oh!!" She replied running away from my wraith.  
  
Legolas was sitting with a big ass smile.  
  
*** "Are we there yet?" Megan asked for the millionth time.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know? Am I just going to find them with trees?" Christina replied.  
  
The two hobbits bumped into a tree.  
  
"Watch where you are going!!" Christina screamed.  
  
"Look Merry!!" Pippin said pointing to Christina and Megan.  
  
"I see them, Pip." Replied Merry.  
  
"Where did you guys.. I mean girls come from?" Pippin asked.  
  
"Well when two people really love each other.." Megan started.  
  
Christina elbowed Megan," We wondered off from Frodo and Sam."  
  
"How are they?" Merry asked.  
  
"They are fine." Christina said.  
  
"What are your names?" Merry questioned.  
  
"Oh! My name's Megan and this is Christina."  
  
"My name is Pippin!!"  
  
"We know." Whispered Christina.  
  
"What did you say?" Pip asked.  
  
"Erm. umm. What's your friend's name?" Christina asked.  
  
"My name's Merry."  
  
"Oh." Christina said.  
  
"Um. Merry, can we please come with you?" Megan asked in her best puppy dog face.  
  
"I do not know." Merry said.  
  
"Please.." Megan and Christina begged.  
  
"Come on Merry! Gandalf told us two girls would be asking to come with us. " Pippin begged.  
  
Merry sighed," Fine!"  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@# @#@#@#@#@# Me: Finally some Legomance!! There ya go Michelle !! I will get back to the time line next chappie!!  
  
Pippin: Sure ya will I see your fingers crossed..  
  
Me: Uh. no!!  
  
Pippin: Lair!!  
  
Me: o_O Right. R/R Please!!! You see the shiny button that says review click it!! 


	8. Chapter VII: Gandalf the White, and Hot ...

** Chapter VII **  
  
Me: Hey all!! Sorry it took me soo long to update..  
  
Pippin: She was getting lazy..  
  
Me: Uh. No!!  
  
Pippin: Lair!!  
  
Me: At least I do not sleep with a teddy bear.  
  
Pippin: No I don't!!  
  
Me: *Whips out tape recorder* Evidence is right here..  
  
Pippin: Damn tape recorder..  
  
Me: o_O Did he just same something smart.  
  
Pippin: Buttered toast!!  
  
Me: That's the Pippin we know and love.  
  
Disclaimer: Go back to chapter one.  
  
On with chapter seven.  
  
"Talking." 'Thinking.' ::Translation Elvish to English. :: @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
The Company finally was on their way to Fangorn Forest. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us; I looked at Legolas his eyes were darting back and forth.  
  
"These are strange tracks." Said Aragorn.  
  
"The air is so close in here." Replied Gimli.  
  
"Isn't this the part where Gandalf comes back?" Asked Ashley.  
  
"SHH!!" I yelled.  
  
"Well.sorry!!"  
  
"You can't say anything about the future. It will fuck up the timeline." Answered Nicole.  
  
"Who the fuck is Gandalf?" Questioned Seifer.  
  
"Isn't he some wizard dude?" Asked Squall.  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"How do you know, Leonheart?" Questioned Seifer.  
  
"Well. when I was really bored I read the books." Answered Squall.  
  
"You must have been REALLY bored." Said Seifer.  
  
"Seifer. Take that back before I kick you where the sun doesn't shine." Threatened Nikki.  
  
"Make me!" Seifer replied.  
  
With that Nikki kicked Seifer where the sun doesn't shine.  
  
"Serves you right!" Answered Nicole.  
  
"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory... and anger." Responded Legolas.  
  
Groans reverberate through the forest and Gimli raises his axe.  
  
"The trees are speaking to each other."  
  
Aragorn whispers to Gimli, " Gimli!"  
  
"Huh?"  
"Lower your axe." Replied Aragorn.  
  
Gimli lowers his axe slowly," Oh."  
  
"Aragorn, nad nâ ennas!" Exclaims Legolas. :: Something is out there!::  
  
"Man cenich?" Asked Aragorn. :: What do you see?::  
  
Legolas' eyes dart back, and forth," The White wizard approaches."  
  
" This reminds me of the Wizard of Oz.. We should start singin' it." Said Ashley.  
  
The girls nod, and start singing," We're off to see the Wizard  
  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz  
  
We hear he is a whiz of a Wiz  
  
If ever a Wiz there was.  
  
If ever, oh ever, a Wiz there was  
  
The Wizard of Oz is one because  
  
Because because because because because  
  
Because of the wonderful things he does  
  
.... because of the wonderful things he does!  
  
We're off to see the Wizard  
  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz  
  
We're off to see, We're off to see  
  
The wonderful Wizard of Oz! "  
  
Aragorn clears his throat.  
  
"Did we interrupt you?" Asked Nikki.  
  
Aragorn nodded.  
  
"Oh..Umm. Sorry!!"  
  
"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Responds Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn wraps his hand around the hilt of his sword, Gimli tightens his hold on his axes, and Legolas notches an arrow to his bow. Seifer tights his grip on his sword, as does Squall. Nikki and I get into a fighting position. Nicole, and Ashley just sit there.  
  
"We must be quick."  
  
Nikki and I charge at the Wizard he tosses both of us aside. The axe that Gimli threw and the arrow that Legolas shot are deflected. Aragorn, Squall, and Seifer drop their swords, which has become red hot in his grasp. They shield their eyes with their hands from the bright light emanating from the White Wizard.  
  
I rub my head," Oww!! That hurt!!!"  
  
"Yea! You big Meanie!!" Yells Nikki.  
  
"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits." Replies the wizard.  
  
"Duh!!" Responds Ashley.  
  
"Where are they?" Asks Aragorn.  
  
"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The wizard answers.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" Yells Aragorn.  
  
The bright light dims, revealing Gandalf, dressed all in white. Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli are astounded. The girls, and the two boys knew it what was going to happen. Legolas and Gimli bow.  
  
"I will not bow down to anyone!" I said crossing my arms.  
  
Legolas pulls me to the ground.  
  
I growl at Legolas, and whisper," Stupid damn elf."  
  
We get up from the ground.  
  
"It cannot be. You fell." Said Aragorn.  
  
"Through fire and water."  
¿? Flash back ¿?  
  
Gandalf is battling the Balrog on a peak.  
  
"From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth."  
  
Gandalf holds up Glamdring and a flash of lightning strikes it before he plunges the sword into the Balrog. With a final cry, the Balrog falls from the peak and lands, smoking, onto the icy rocks below.  
  
"Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside."  
  
On top of the mountain, Gandalf crawls a little ways and then collapses.  
  
"Stars wheeled overhead and every day was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again."  
  
"I've been sent back until my task is done."  
  
¿? End Flash back ¿?  
  
"Gandalf!" Exclaims. Aragorn.  
  
"Gandalf? Yes... That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." Answers Gandalf.  
  
"Gandalf!" Exclaims Gimli.  
  
Gandalf has a twinkle in his eye," I am Gandalf the White."  
  
Aragorn grins.  
  
"And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."  
  
Aragorn nods.  
  
"Tell me. Who are the six who travel with you?" Asks Gandalf.  
  
"Oh. They say they are not from this world. Somehow they got transported here. Where they come from, is different from us." Replies Aragorn.  
  
"I understand, we must be moving." Responded Gandalf.  
  
They walk through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a gray cloak over his white robes.  
  
"One stage of the journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed. "  
  
Outside the forest, on the open grasslands again, Gandalf whistles piercingly. Soon an answering neigh is heard and a white horse appears from the plain, answering the call.  
  
"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Said Legolas.  
  
"Nope! It's Shadowfax!" Exclaims Nikki.  
  
Gimli bows.  
  
"He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers. " Answered Gandalf.  
  
The company and Gandalf ride swiftly across the plains of Edoras. Legolas and I are on one horse. Aragorn and Nicole on another. Ashley and Squall are on one, and Nikki, and Seifer on another.  
  
***  
  
The other part of the Fellowship is not in a good mood. Zell was annoying them, he was always complaining.  
  
"I'm hungry.I could use some hotdogs right about now." Zell said.  
  
"Hot.. dogs?" Questioned Frodo.  
  
"Who would want to eat a warm dog?" Asked Samwise.  
  
Frodo shrugged.  
  
"What!?!? You haven't heard of hot dogs?" Questioned Zell.  
  
Frodo, and Samwise shook their heads.  
  
"AHHH!!!!! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!! THERE ARE NO HOT DOGS!!" Yelled Zell. (A/N: Hot dogs are Zell's favorite food.)  
  
"Calm down, Zell." Sam said. (A/N: Not Samwise.)  
  
" Why should I?!" Asked Zell.  
  
"Because they are just hot dogs." Xhemile replied.  
  
"Just hot dogs?! They aren't 'Just hot dogs', they are the BEST food ever created.."  
  
Geenie was getting tired of this. She walked up to Zell, and kicked him in the 'Family jewels', immediately knocking him out.  
  
"I thought he would never shut up." Xhemile said.  
  
The girls dragged Zell away, as they continued their journey to Mordor.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@ Me: Done!! Yay!! R/R!! You see that shiny button that says 'Review'? Click it!!! 


	9. Chapter VIII: I know a song that gets on...

** Chapter VIII**  
  
Me: Hey all!! I'm soo glad to be typing again!!  
  
Pippin: But.. You were typing your other story too.  
  
Me: *Puts hand over Pip's mouth.* I don't know what you are talking about.  
  
Pippin: *Takes my hand off* Your other story called The Outsider.  
  
Me: -_- There goes my excuse!! Thanks Pip!!  
  
Pippin: Your Welcome!! ^_^;  
  
Me: -_-U  
  
Disclaimer: LL123 doesn't own LOTR J.R.R Tolkien does!! Go Tolkien!! ^_^  
  
Me: o_O  
  
A/N: Made a couple mistakes last chapter. Sorry!! My friends were rushing me to do it..  
  
Anywayz.. On with chapter eight.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ @@  
  
The Company of ten continued their journey to the Rohan. Edoras is coming into view for the company.  
  
"Edoras, and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Said Gandalf.  
  
I wasn't paying attention I was in my own la la land. Legolas was close to me that is all I thought about. His soft hands wrapped around my waist. I glanced at Nikki she had a big smirk on her face. Seifer was actually close to her. As with Ashley.  
  
** In the castle, Eowyn is kneeling before Théoden, holding his hand into hers.  
  
"My lord, your son is dead. My lord? Uncle?" Questioned Eowyn.  
  
Théoden just sits, and stares ahead. His eyes clouded, and unseeing.  
  
"Will you not go to him?" She asks as she begins to sob.  
  
"Will you do nothing?"  
  
**  
  
"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Said Gandalf.  
  
I sighed," Why does that not surprise me?"  
  
"Maybe because you already know what is going to happen." Commented Ashley.  
"Thank you for pointing out the obvious." Replied Nicole.  
  
"Your Welcome!!" Answered Ashley.  
  
"You make me wonder about the size of your brain." Said Nikki.  
  
"Sooner or later you will find out!!" Exclaimed Ashley.  
  
I 'accidentally' moved my horse into Ashley's path, causing her to fall off her horse, and into the mud.  
  
The whole company turned around, and started to laugh.  
  
"You would think she would learn from her mistakes." I said into between laughs.  
  
"Laugh all you want Randi. I will get you back!" Threatened Ashley.  
  
"Yea right." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO STOP THAT BICKERING AND MOVE!!" Screamed Gandalf.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Sponge Bob Grumpy Pants." I commented. (A/N: I don't own Sponge bob;_;)  
  
The Company continues to ride towards Edoras.  
  
**  
  
In Meduseld, Éowyn is weeping at Théodred's bedside. She kisses his hand. Gríma appears at the door.  
  
"Oh, he... he must have died sometime in the night. What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir." Said Gríma as he places his hand on Eowyn's shoulder.  
  
"I understand his passing is hard to accept, especially now that your brother has deserted you. "  
  
Eowyn jumps up, and throws off Grima's hand," Leave me alone, Snake!"  
  
Gríma rises from the bed, and moves closer to her," Oh, but you are alone! Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness, in bitter watches of the night, when all your life seems to shrink, the walls of your bower closing in about you, like a hutch to trammel some wild thing in?"  
  
He moves his hand to her cheek, and begins to caress it. Then moves it down to her throat.  
  
"So fair.. So cold.. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill."  
  
Éowyn and Gríma stare at each other intently. She almost shudders at this contact.  
  
"Your words are poison!" Exclaimed Eowyn.  
  
Éowyn runs outside. Weeping, she looks away into the distance. A flag is blown off its pole and carried away by the wind. Éowyn sees riders coming towards Edoras. As Aragorn passes through the main entrance, the banner floats down to land near him. Edoras is silent and somber. Everyone is dressed in black and they are staring at the newcomers in wary silence. Aragorn looks up at the Golden Hall and sees a lady in white, standing on the steps, watching them. He looks back at more of the quiet people lining the road through the city.  
  
"You will find more cheer in a graveyard." Comments Gimli.  
  
"No I doubt there is that much happiness there." Said Nicole.  
  
Aragorn looks back up to Meduseld, but the lady has disappeared. The company climbs the stairs to the hall and is met by guards, led by Háma, the King's Doorward.  
  
Gandalf looks at Háma and the welcoming committee," Ah!"  
  
"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue." Said Háma.  
  
Gandalf nods in understanding. He hands Háma Glamdring and signals for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragon hands over his sword and knives. Legolas gives a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli hands over his axes reluctantly. Squall hands over his sword, but Seifer tightens his grip on his sword.  
  
"Why should I listen to toungeworm?" Asked Seifer.  
  
"It's Wormtongue." Corrected Háma.  
  
"Whatever! Why should I give up my sword?" Questioned Seifer.  
  
"Just give it to them, Seifer." Said Squall.  
  
"No."  
  
"Sir, we are going to give it back to you later." Replied Háma.  
  
"How do I know you are not lying?" Asked Seifer.  
  
"I do not lie." Answered Háma.  
  
Seifer narrowed his eyes, " If there is even one scratch on it I will kick your ass."  
  
Háma nodded, " Your staff."  
  
Gandalf pretends to be clueless," Hmm?"  
  
He glances at his staff," Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking-stick?"  
  
He looks at Háma innocently. Háma hesitates for a second, looking annoyed and suspicious, but then he gestures for them to follow him into the hall. Gandalf gives Aragorn a tiny wink and enters the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm.  
  
Gríma leans down to Théoden," My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. The herald of the woe. "  
  
"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King." Said Gandalf.  
  
As Gandalf approaches Théoden, Aragorn, Nicole, Nikki, Squall, Seifer, Ashley, Legolas, Gimli, and I pull back and survey the hall and its occupants, who seem less than friendly. A particularly hostile-looking group of men starts to follow them, walking along by the walls as the visitors make their way up the center of the hall  
  
"He's not welcome." Whispers Gríma.  
  
"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Asked Théoden.  
  
He looks to Gríma for affirmation.  
  
"A just question, my liege." Responded Gríma.  
  
He walks towards Gandalf.  
  
"Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Láthspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Said Gríma.  
  
  
  
"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Said Gandalf.  
  
"Geez! Someone needs a tic-tac! Maybe a toothbrush too!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Come on guys! You know the song!" Said Ashley.  
  
Ashley, Nikki, Nicole, and I start to sing," Somebody needs a tic-tac! Not one, not two, but the WHOLE damn pack!!"  
  
Gandalf rolls his eyes, and raises his staff to Gríma.  
  
"His staff!" Exclaims Gríma.  
  
He backs away from Gandalf, while addressing the guards.  
  
"I told you to take the wizard's staff!"  
  
The stalkers, who are in league with Gríma, attack. Aragorn, Legolas, Nikki, Gimli, Seifer, Squall, and I engage them effortlessly. Nicole, and Ashley stand there, and smile.  
  
"Ha! This is what I was born to do!!" Exclaims Seifer.  
  
As Gandalf continues to approach Théoden. Gamling starts to go forward, but Háma holds him back.  
  
"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Said Gandalf.  
  
Gríma tries to crawl away unnoticed, but I catch him and pin him to the floor.  
  
"I don't think so." I reply.  
  
"Harken to me! I release you from the spell." Said Gandalf as he raises his hand.  
  
Théoden begins to laugh menacingly.  
  
Gandalf, recognizing Saruman's voice, and opens his eyes in surprise.  
  
"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Exclaims Théoden.  
  
Gandalf throws back his gray cloak, exuding a blinding white light. Théoden is thrown back against his seat.  
  
"Argh!"  
  
Gandalf points his staff towards Théoden," I shall draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound. "  
  
Éowyn rushes in. Seeing her uncle threatened, she tries to go to him, but is held back by Aragorn.  
  
"Wait." Said Aragorn.  
  
"If I go, Théoden dies. " Threatens Théoden.  
  
Gandalf moves his staff sharply and Théoden is once more pushed back in his chair.  
  
"You did not kill ME... you will not kill HIM!" Yelled Gandalf.  
  
"Rohan is mine!" Exclaims Théoden.  
  
"Be gone!!" Screams Gandalf.  
  
Gandalf smites Théoden, and as Théoden lunges at him, he is thrown back into the chair a third time. Théoden lets out a moan and slumps forward in his seat. Éowyn runs to her uncle's side as he falls. Théoden raises his head and his face begins to transform gradually into that of a much younger- looking man. Clarity and recognition return to his eyes.  
Théoden looks closely at Éowyn, "I know your face. Éowyn? Éowyn!"  
  
Eowyn begins to weep with joy.  
  
Nicole, and I start to make fake barfing noises.  
  
"How touching! NOT!" Exclaims Seifer.  
  
Gandalf glares at us," Breathe the free air again, my friend."  
  
The hall is filled with light once more, as everyone marvels at the rejuvenation of the King.  
  
Théoden stands up, and looks around him," Dark have been my dreams of late."  
He looks down at his trembling hands.  
  
"Your fingers would remember their old strength better ... if they grasped your sword." Requested Gandalf.  
  
Háma runs up with Théoden's sword, Herugrim. Théoden reaches for it with shaking hands. He wraps his fingers around it slowly and then draws it, gazing upon the shiny steel. In a corner, Gríma trembles, and tries to escape, but I pull him back. Suddenly, Théoden's gaze turns to Gríma. Háma, and the guards pick up Gríma and throw him out the doors.  
  
"Argh!" Exclaims Gríma.  
He looks back up beseechingly to Théoden, who has followed his guards to the main steps outside. Gandalf, the Ten Hunters, Éowyn and many others have also come out.  
  
"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Cries Gríma.  
  
He advances towards Gríma, holding the sword firmly in his hand, speaking angrily.  
  
"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Exclaims Théoden.  
  
He grovels on the ground, pleading," Send me not from your side."  
Théoden raises his sword to kill Gríma, but Aragorn prevents him.  
  
"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilled on his account." Cries Aragorn.  
  
Gríma scrambles to his feet and pushes his way through the crowd.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Screams Gríma.  
  
The crowd kneels in homage before Théoden. Aragorn kneels also. Gríma rides rapidly out of Edoras. As Théoden turns to go back into the hall, he looks up, puzzled.  
  
"Where is Théodred? Where is my son?" Asked Théoden.  
  
*  
  
"Hey Pip?"  
  
"Yea Christina?" Asked Pippin.  
  
"I'm bored." She replied.  
  
"Me tooo."  
  
"I'm not!! I'm HYPER!!!!!" Screams Megan.  
  
"NOO!!! HIDE THE WOMAN AND THE CHILDREN!!" Cries Christina.  
  
Pippin, and Merry look at Christina.  
  
"Why?" Questions Merry.  
  
"Megan+ Sugar= BAD!!!" Answered Christina.  
  
*  
  
The Company of hobbits, and two humans continue their journey to Mordor. Sam, Xhemile, and Zell have been singin for the last two hours. Everyone has become annoyed, except for the ones singing.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves!! Everybody's nerves!! Everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes."  
  
All of a sudden there was silence.  
  
"Holy potatoes it stopped!!" Exclaimed Samwise.  
  
The hobbit, and two humans begin to sing again.  
  
"Damn!" Whispered Gennie.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Nina: COWS GO MOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Me: o_O Right. Finally finished!! Yays!!  
  
Nina: That means she doesn't have to update for another two weeks.  
  
Me: *Covers Nina's mouth* I didn't say that..  
  
Nina: Yes you did.  
  
Me: -_- I can't win!  
  
Nina: Nope!! ^_^;;  
  
Me: o_O R/R!! See that pretty button that says 'Review'? Click it!! 


	10. Chapter IX:: The Red Dye, and Sleeping A...

**Chapter IX **

Me: 'Ello Pippin!

Pippin: 'Ello?

Me: 'Ello!

Nina: 'Ello?

Me: 'Ello! 

Everyone: WHAT DOES 'ELLO MEAN?

Me: Hello!

Everyone: x.X

Me: Sorry I haven't updated.. I was busy..

Pippin: YOU WERE BUSY FOR 3 STINKIN' MONTHS?!

Me: ^-^' Yup!

Everyone: x.X

Me: Just do the disclaimer.. or no cookie!!

Pippin: COOKIE!!!!! MINE!!!!

Me: o.O  Fine! I'll do it myself! I don't own LOTR, or anythin'… ;-;.. 

Nina: HA! She has admitted her dastardly deed!

Everyone: o.O

A/N: Sorry I took so long.. I was kinda busy.. I will update more often! No SCHOOL! WOOT! 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

At the Golden Hall of Meduseld, a certain she-elf and seeD were arguing. Their friends were shaking their heads in disgust. 

"I'M NOT GOING TO SHARE A ROOM WITH THAT FRUIT CAKE!!" I screamed. 

"I'M NOT A FRUIT CAKE! I'M A CUPCAKE!!" Screamed Seifer. 

"Whatever happened to the peace?" Questioned Nicole.

"It was shot, and killed by these two psychos." Replied Ashley.  

"I wanna know what dumb ass had this arrangement." Asked Nikki.

"I requested that you two would be put in the same room." Said Aragorn.

"Aragorn…." 

"Yes?" 

"YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A HORRIBLE DEATH!!" I screamed as I ran to Aragorn.

I was about to kick him when my foot couldn't reach him. I realized that Nicole, Nikki, Squall, and Ashley were all holding me back from hurting him.

"GRR! LET ME AT HIM! LET ME AT HIM!!" I yelled. 

"Calm down, Randi!" Said Nicole.

I started to calm down," Okay. I'm done. I'm not going to hurt him." 

The four let go of me. 

_'Morons. ' I thought._

I quickly kicked Aragorn in the shin. 

"HA! TAKE THAT!"   I cried.

Aragorn clutched his shin, and hopped around the room saying, ' My leg!'

Nicole's eye twitched," Apologize!" 

I stuck my tongue out at her," NEVER!"  

Nicole whacked my arm.

"Owe!! I'm gonna tell Legolas on you!!" I said. 

"Oh! I'm so scared!" Nicole replied.

"Legol…….." I started

Nicole put her hand over my mouth, and whispered, " Don't say a word to the elf."

*

Outside….

A white flower held up by Théoden's hand. He released and spirals down to land among similar flowers, in front of a tomb.

" Simbelmynë. Ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears." He said looking at Gandalf. 

"Now it shall cover the grave of my son. Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." 

"Théodred's death was not your fault." Replied Gandalf.

"No parent should have to bury their child." Says Théoden as he begins to weep bitterly. 

"His was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers. Westu hál. Ferðu, Théodred, Ferðu." Answered Gandalf. 

:: Be-thou well. Go-thou, Théodred, go-thou::

Gandalf turns to go back into Edoras and leave Théoden to grieve in private. He sees two children - Éothain and Freda - on horseback, just coming over the far hill. The boy collapses and falls off the horse. Later, inside the Golden Hall, the two children are eating at a table and Éowyn is with them. 

"The had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go: rick, cot and tree." Said Éowyn. 

"Where's mama?" Asks Freda. 

"Shh…"

Gandalf is sitting beside Théoden, who is on the ornate seat that is his 'throne'. He gestures towards the children.

  
" This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children." Said Gandalf.

Gandalf leans forward and puts a hand on Théoden's chair. Théoden looks at his hand warily.

"You MUST fight." Commands Gandalf.

The seating arrangement is: Aragorn, Nicole, Nikki, and Seifer. On the opposite side is Gimli, Ashley, and Squall.

Both Legolas, and I are leaning against a pillar. 

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Said Aragorn.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us. I know what it is that you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Responded Théoden. 

  
"Well.. you will get war either way." Said Squall as he stuffed food into his mouth.

"Last time I checked, I was king.. Not… wait.. Who are you?" Asks Théoden.

"Squall." He said in between bites. 

"I am king, and you, Squall are not. That is all that matters." 

Squall stuck his tongue out at the king, and mumbled," I would make a better king." 

Gimli takes a large drink of beer and burps, wiping the spill on his beard with the back of his hand.

"Pig!" Ashley exclaimed. 

"Pfff.. Is that a burp? I've done better!" I said. 

"My lady, you are not supposed to burp. It's unlady-like." Said Gimli.

"Myeh! You sound like my dad." I replied. 

"OKAY! COULD WE GET OFF THE TOPIC OF BURPING?!" Asked Nikki.

"Pff.. I still could burp better.." I said.

  
"RANDI!" Screamed Nikki.

I smiled innocently, and waved. 

"Anyway.. What is the king's decision?" Questioned Gandalf. 

*

In the streets of Edoras below Meduseld…..

"By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourselves with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Announced Hama. 

People are moving about, gathering their belongings and preparing to move. Gandalf, Aragorn, Ashley, Nikki, Nicole, Seifer, Squall. Legolas. Gimli, and I are walking towards the stables.

"Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their King?" Questions Gimli.

"The dude must be not getting much love." Said Seifer.

Squall snickered. 

"EW! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE KING'S LOVE LIFE!" I screamed. 

Everyone looked at me questionably. 

"What? He said it not me!" I explained. 

They rolled their eyes. 

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Replied Aragorn.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What they will get is a massacre. Théoden has a strong will but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses HAVE to hold." Answered Gandalf.

  
" They will hold." Declared Aragorn.

Gandalf turned to Shadowfax, and strokes his neck," The Grey Pilgrim... that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now I have no time. Good luck. My search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." ****

Aragorn opens the gates of Shadowfax's stall," Go!"

Legolas, and I jump back as Gandalf rides off in a fury, first out of the stables and then over the plains of Rohan.

"Holy crap! He could have hurt me!" I whined. 

Nikki walked up to me, and slapped me beside my head," Stupid being a baby!"

I pretend to wipe a tear away, "You don't have to hit so hard!" 

*

We last left our favorite company of hobbits, riding with the Ent. 

"Christina?' Megan asked.

"Yea?" Christina answered.

"Are we ever going to get home?" Questioned Megan.

Christina shrugged," I dunno. I kinda miss my dorky brother. I'm sure our friends will find a way to send us home. " 

"Um.. Merry, what does 'dorky', and 'I dunno' mean?" Whispered Pippin.

"I have no idea what these young people language is." Replied Merry. 

Pippin laughed," You sound like Old Took!" 

Merry slapped his forehead," My worst nightmare has come true!"

" I thought your worst nightmare was that you would get eaten by giant bunnies." Said Pippin.

"Shh!! They don't know that!" Exclaimed Merry.

**

The company of five was becoming restless. 

  
"Xhemile?" Asked Sam. 

"Yea, Sam?" Replied Xhemile.

"I'm bored!" She exclaimed. 

"Me too!" 

"I just got an idea." Sam said as a smirk appeared.

"What is it?" Xhemile asked.

"When Samwise goes to sleep we take those berries over there, and 'dye' his hair red." Whispered Sam.

Xhemile high-fived Sam," That has to be the best prank I have ever heard!" 

Sam bowed, "Thank you. Thank you!" 

*

That night…. Xhemile, and Sam volunteered to take watch. The company found it weird that the two wanted to do such a job, but they ignored it.   

The two talked quietly, and waited for the company to fall asleep. Around midnight, the two decided to put their plan to action. 

Sam quietly snuck to the berries, while Xhemile got the utensils. Sam crushed the berries, while Xhemile mixed up the 'red dye'. 

"I'm not going to pour it on him." Sam stated. 

"It was **_your _**plan!" Xhemile exclaimed. 

"What if he wakes up?" Sam questioned. 

"He won't!" Xhemile replied.

"But what if he does!" 

Xhemile sighed," Fine! I'll do it!" 

Xhemile quietly walked to Samwise. He shifted in his sleep a little, and mumbled something about tators. ( A/N: o.O) 

Xhemile carefully poured the mixture on his hair, and rubbed it in. 

* 

The next morning…

Sam awoke to find everyone staring at him, but Sam quickly ignored it. 

"Good Morning, Mister Frodo. " 

Frodo turned to Sam," Good morn…. What is in your hair?" 

"There's nothing in my hair." Sam declared. 

"No there is something in there. Take a look for yourself." Frodo said as he handed a pan to Sam. 

Sam looked into the pan, and soon found his normal dirty blonde hair was now a red. Sam was speechless. Who did this to him?

Sam looked at everyone. They were all suspects. (A/N: Paranoid Samwise! BEWARE!) 

_' Zell never liked me. Maybe it was him. Nah… He was asleep. What about Mister Frodo? He could have done it. No! Frodo would never do a thing to me! I'm his loyal gardener! What about Geenie? No.. She is too nice…' _ Thought Sam

He turned around to find Xhemile, and Sam laughing. 

"Did you do this to me?" Asked Samwise.

"Yep!" They both exclaimed.

_'I knew it! Never trust female hobbits, they always like to play tricks with your mind.' _He thought.  

"Grr.. I'm going to get you!" Samwise exclaimed as he lunged at the two girls.

"RUN!" Exclaimed Xhemile.

The human and the hobbit ran for their lives. 

Announcer Dude: Will Samwise catch the two girls? Will the girls ever go home? Find out next time!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Me: MWAH! CLIFF!! TAKE THAT!!  
  


Samwise: Why did you make them dye my hair? I LIKE my hair!

Everyone: o.O

Nina: ANYWAY! R/R Cuz if you don't im come after you!!

Me: No.. you won't.. you will probably poke them to death..

Nina: ^-^ YUP!!

Everyone: o.O


	11. Authors Note

Authors' note:  
  
Me: Yesh.. this is a the ever so famous.. author's note..  
  
Everyone: GASP!  
  
Me: Sorry for the lack of updates.. sorry to say to my loyal readers.. I will not be updating this story.. I have lost all interest in it..  
  
Everyone: GASP!  
  
Me: Maybe when.. Return of the King comes to theaters I will remove this note and begin typing again.. but I'm not sure that will happen.. I ish sorry to my reviewers! ;_;  
  
Everyone: ;_;  
  
Pippin: Farwell good reviewers! YOU WILL BE MISSED! *cries*  
  
Me: *Pats Pippin's back* it's alright Pippin.. 


End file.
